Currently there are more than 80 million creators of user generated content (UGC) on the web. Users are drawn to UGC sites because the content is informative and practical, helps them make decisions, and appears to be written by “normal people like me.” While UGC content provides users with great information, it is challenging to properly and efficiently search, discover, and utilize the information to make decisions. In other words, UGC is informative but hard to use. UGC search experiences are plagued by the following problems:                Too literal and absent of “meaning.” A search on Google for “great Italian San Francisco” results in direct matches on the words “great Italian,” etc. Pages that contain “excellent Italian” do not appear.        Yield single data points. A search on Google for “best dish at Fuki Sushi” results in various matches on Fuki Sushi. There might be a match on “best dish.” However, a user wants an aggregate view of the best dish—not a bunch of noise among which the best individual matches are found. Furthermore, the user needs to see that aggregate view in context, relative to all other aggregate views of the best dishes at that restaurant. For example, an ideal result might be “Here is the best dish, and the next sets of dishes ordered best to worst . . . and this data is sourced from more than 100 opinions from across the web.”        Too many reviews. Vertical sites such as Yelp (a services UGC site) or TripAdvisor (a travel UGC site) often have thousands of reviews about any one thing, and they are useful when they are read. But, the user is faced with reading all the reviews, a time-consuming and frustrating process. Reviews have a “star system” but the higher the number of reviews, the less useful it is, since as the number of opinions rises, most stats converge at 3 to 5 stars. This does not provide any additional information to the user.        Undiscovered treasures. Reviews are a goldmine of information. Not just in terms of what the opinion is but also in terms of what additional items relate to the main item. For example, a TripAdvisor review on Grand Cayman might have people's opinions of that destination. But there will also be additional nuggets of information regarding what to do and where to go while at Grand Cayman.        